The Immortals
by Nat the Phoenix
Summary: A narractive poem about the Immortals war from the veiw of the narrator. ROTG's is still me favorite book in the Immortals quartet. my second favorite Tamora Pierce book. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

I wrote this poem for an English assignment.

Immoratals

They were locked away in the divine realms

By the most powerful mages

The spells holding them there

Were lost, buried under dust and old parchment

Four hundred years later they were found

The Carthiak Emperor used for evil

He unleashed powerful beings on his enemies to weaken them

Beings that would go on existing unless killed in battle

Spidrens, giant spiders with human heads

Stormwings, a horrific combination of steel and flesh

Griffons with their ability to stop lies and illusions

Centaurs with archery skills to surpass anything

Some of these were peaceful not harming anything

Some were evil, with talons, fangs, and poison

The lands weakened

But so did the barrier

It was so stretched

The sedy trickle of immortals had created holes in it

On midwinter's day it broke

Everyone with magic

Wild, Gift, and Sight

Felt it collapse. This knowledge coursed through their minds

The immortals would be on them all like a load of bricks

Terror and panic took hold

War ships and reinforcements from the Copper Isles came

They attacked the city of Port Legann

Flocks of Stormwings, and herds of centars lead by Ozorne came

Ah yes Ozorne

He was the Emperor until his greed and ignorance overtook him

He met his fate when he plunged a stormwing feather into his flesh

This action turned him into one

His nephew took the throne of Carthiak

Ozorne was consumed by his lust for revenge and power

Nothing could stand in his way

But then something happened that he did not expect

A girl with amazing powers stopped his plan in its tracks

Her name was Veralidaine Sarrasri

She had wild magic

The power to shapeshift and talk to animals

Ozorne like everyone does not really want to die

He took off from the battlefield when it turned on him

Daine followed, knowing what might happen

He had hoped for this

Just for this he stationed three of his cronies

A flying ape and two Stormwings

They were to dispose of her

The girl just laughed at dealt with them quickly

She flew after him

Gaining on him with every wing beat

He hurled his magic at her

It was hardly anything to duck and swerve them

When she was close enough she shape shifted

A bird body melded into cat easily

Steel doesn't bend easily

She had no trouble avoiding the big wings

The razor sharp feathers cut her paws

She used her sharp claws to tear chunks of flesh out of his back

Stormwings as you know have magic

He sent a wave of heat

She dropped off of his back her feet burning

The pain was too great and she lost her concentration

She dropped to the ground losing her shape as she did

Suddenly she hit something soft

With great agony she looked down

The sea birds had formed a platform of their bodies

Knitting together feather, flesh, and bone

They set her gently on the ground and flew off

She thanked them silently

Ozorne landed on the ground

He sneered at her and started to 'walk' towards her

If the situation hadn't been so serious it would have been funny

He couldn't walk more like a hop

Daine leapt forward

Using her last bit of strength

She took a shape oh so familiar

Ozorne looked surprised as a giant timber wolf hit him

He toppled over and they fell down the cliff

She bit him and ripped at his skin

With a jolt they hit the bottom

They were thrown apart and the shock jarred her out of wolf shape

She got to her knees

She was dead tired

Her magic was gone, drained completely

Ozorne recovered quickly

He advanced towards her wing blade up

She groped for a rock, anything to throw at him

Finding one she threw it

He tossed up a shield

The rock went straight through it and thumped him on the chest

I'm not the only one out of magic she thought

She grasped her badger claw

It had been given to her years ago by the badger god

He was a link to her parents, her teacher and guardian

It was made of solid silver

Also as sharp as a new dagger

She held it

Between her fingers

He was unprepared

So full of himself

So sure that she was subdued

She grabbed his wing feeling it cut her hand

Reaching forward Daine slashed across and down with the claw

The cord around his neck was ripped

The stone pendant fell to the ground

As did Daine and Ozorne

Moments passed

Mere seconds felt like eternity

Finally she recovered enough strength to roll off his body

The feathers gave her tiny cuts on her arms and legs

Looking at the bloody mess she forced herself not to vomit

Lowering her eyes she saw the black stone

Over come with hate for anything Ozorne's she threw it

The twisted black object hit a tree

With a resounding crack it shattered

Suddenly the ground started to shake

A figure came out

It was always changing

Not staying on one shape for longer than a second

A pool of something, pure chaos

Flashed different colours at its feet

You dared to interfere the creature screamed

Daine closed her eyes but the picture was in her mind also

It reached forward grasping her arm

The touch was revolting

Sticky, soft, hard, and sharp

A never-ending blood-curdling scream rang throughout

Never ending

Then it was cut off

Bottomless pits of darkness

Surrounded Daine

The gods were there

Mithros, Mother Goddess

To many to name

Voices resounded around

Mother Flame and Father Universe

They banished Uusaoe

The queen of chaos

To a cage of dead matter

To rule her kingdom from it till the next star is born

Then suddenly they were gone

A great hall surrounded Daine

Built of golden marble and precious stones it was

Thrones for all of the great gods filled it

Each throne was unique to the god

With a loud pop three dragons entered

For dragons are stubborn and came go where they wish

They are controlled by none

They are the mages of the air

Mithros gave Daine a choice

She could become a lesser goddess

Or she could return to earth

And never set foot in the Divine realms again

The girl collapsed with fatigue

The decision was almost too much for her to handle

She chose mortality

Instead of immortality

To live a life and to die

Wingstar and Diamondflame

The two dragons

Along with Skysong the younger

Took her home

Back to Tortall

They spiraled down through clouds and mist

To Port Legann

It had been hit hardest

The field was torn

Bodies of good and evil littered the land

The results of mage battles

Where everywhere

Great cracks, broken trees, and reformed streams

Daine grimaced

The cleanup was always worse than the fight

But it was over

Truly over

Never again would such a battle

Immortals and men

Meet with such disaster

Never again

THE END

This poem is written about the Immortals war. In book four, the realm of the gods, in the Immortals quartet. Written by Tamora Pierce.

Plesase review. Even if you don't like it. Just tell me what you think.


End file.
